My 5th LE Episode Star Stucked
by GameKirby
Summary: While looking at a Shooting Star shower in the night sky, A Falling star who was traveling to space gets caught in the shower and gets stuck on David's Chest. Will the star ever go back home?
1. Star Strucked

{Chapter 1.} -Star Strucked-

June and the gang travels to David's castle to his observatory, June sees a shooting stars in the sky when all the sudden one of the shooting stars comes to David's castle aiming for June, just when the star comes down from the sky, David blocks the star with his body and gets hit and falls on the floor. Leo picks up David but when all the sudden the star was somehow stuck on David's chest and whenever he tries to remove the star, David starts to feel the pain in his chest from the star, June talks to it and finds out that it got lost on the way to meet Ring (from "Ring around the Planet") so when the star knows about June's friendship with Ring for some reason the Star controls David's arms and hugs June. June tells David "Why are you hugging me?" David replies "I'm not doing it, the Star is controlling me" Whenever the star has an emotion. David's skin changes color depending on the emotion: pink for love, red for anger, yellow for fear, blue for sad, purple for nervous and Green for happy as David's skin changes Pink when his body was hugging June, David discovers in order to return the star back home, they have to go to space. How will David go to Outer space with a star stuck to his chest?


	2. An Emotional Choice

{Chapter 2.} -An Emotional Choice-

The gang must travel into Outer space but there's a problem, David thinks Rocket doesn't trust him after all the flying he does on his rocket shoes and the so called "insult" weeks ago about flying, but the star on his chest starts crying like a baby until David's skin turns blue cause' of it's sad emotions from the crying until June grabs David's hand. June tells him "Please I'm begging you, come on you want the star attached to your body Forever?" as she starts to sniffle in front of David trying to make him change his mind as David sees tears on June's eyes until he says "I'll come but does Rocket trust me?" June says "He will Don't worry," The Star controls David's legs in a marching-type manner and starts going inside Rocket. David was stunned cause' he's never been inside Rocket before so Rocket pops up a fifth seat right behind Annie and Quincy, as Leo says "You don't mind being in the back are you?" David replies "Nah. Doesn't matter." Now the gang is ready to head for outer space, The kids are Seat-belted and David tells the Star "We're taking you home OK." The star was so happy, that David's skin turns Green. Will David and the gang return the star back to his home?


	3. David Travels in Rocket

{Chapter 3.} -David travels in Rocket-

David gets nervous about begin inside Rocket for all the times he's flown on his rocket shoes, when the Star got too nervous from being attached to David's chest, his skin turns purple and says "Now I matched the color of June's Dress, How Embarrassing" as the gang laughs from David's joke, Rocket uses his back-up booster to enter Outer space. David watches in the window and says "Wow, I've never seen Outer Space before." as the moment the gang enters further and further into Outer space, they all remove there seat belts and started floating, The Star starts controlling David's body again by acting like a bird, moving his body like a superhero and started acting like Rocket. Leo tells the Star "Leave David alone." David warn Leo not to yell at the Star until when the Star heard what Leo said to it, it gets angry and David's skin turns as red as a tomato, when all the sudden The star starts controlling David's arms and wanting to start a fight with Leo but David is trying to control himself when the star tries to regain control, David says "Forgive me, I can't stop it." Will David stop the Star from hurting Leo in space.


	4. The Star's Body Control

{Chapter 4.} -The Star's Body Control-

David uses his controlled arms to punch the Star itself in order to temporary stop it from hurting Leo, David started feeling more pain all over his body when he hits the Star with his own hands until Leo tells Rocket to use some metal restraints all over David's controlled body. June tells the Star to please calm down and says "Where taking you home so please, David doesn't want to hurt Leo." as June hugs David's torso with the Star attached on it, The Star falls asleep and Rocket releases David to find out that when the Star is asleep, David's body goes numb and can't make a move. Rocket uses an X-ray scope on David's body to check his nerve system as Leo tells the girls "You Girls don't want to see this, It's not that good to see." Annie says "Okay" as she closes her eyes, June says "I want to know why David's body can't move." Leo sees the Star shooting star-like streams on David's nerve system, As long as the Star is attached the David's body, his nerves all over the inside of his body will be still controlled David's body whenever it wants. Will David ever control his body back and return the star back home?


	5. Ring's Body Journey

{Chapter 5} -Ring's Body Journey-

Rocket finds the Star's friends where they lived just past Saturn, June sees her old friend Ring from the planet Saturn and enters Rocket as the Ring sees it's friend Star stuck on David's chest, Leo and Quincy lifts up David's nerveless body up to a back wall so that Ring can talk to the Star. The Star wakes up scared stiff as David's skin turns as Yellow as a lemon as David's says "Now I match Annie's Hair." as Annie giggles, the Star calms down and David's skin turns back to his normal color as the Star wants to go home but it can't leave David's body cause' the Star's energy is flowing inside David. June had an idea "Ring shrink yourself small enough to enter David's body and tracked the Star's energy back out of his mouth" Rocket uses his X-Ray to see the Ring traveling inside David's Body, June tells David "Say Ahh." David replies "Annie don't look" as Annie covers her eyes and Ring shrinks and travels inside of David and finds the Star's energy stream inside David's heart. Ring leads the energy out of David's mouth and back into the Star and finally leaves David's body and back in Outer space as David can finally control his body again and learns a lesson: Never underestimate the power of a girl's tears, June blinks her eye at David as he blushes and Annie says "David's turning ink again" as the gang laughs as Leo says "Mission Compeletion" waves his baton. The Star flies with Ring at the Final curtain. THE END


End file.
